The Sun The Moon The Stars The Earth And Everything Above
by Phoenix T
Summary: Clarke finds out the Finn has been using her and Bellamy helps her realize the truth.


**Phoenix Trails does not own the 100 or its characters. This story is rated Teen. This is a one-shot involving Finn, Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia.**

The trees rustled as Clarke slowly made her way through the forest, her eyes darting every which way trying to find a certain plant used to make pain killers that the wounded needed. The grounders had attacked in force the day before when the sun was directly overhead and they had ran out of analgesics over the night.

Clarke swiped her hand over her forehead, wiping away the salty sweat that threatened to go into her tired and sore eyes. She shot up when she heard the rushing over the river, smacking herself upside the head for forgetting that it grew along water ways. She picked her way up over various rocks and fallen trees before kneeling in the soft mud that surrounded the river. She dug into the wet soil, smiling in satisfaction when her nails scrapped the root of the plant she needed. She pulled out the hand carved knife Finn made her, she cut out the beet red root before putting it into the bag she carried for the purpose. She dug around for an hour, until Finn's angry voice echoed from behind her.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing out here!?"

"Gathering herbs we need. What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're playing in the mud while I have a heart attack, thinking you had been kidnapped by grounders. I mean really Clarke, what stupid thought could have compelled you to come all the way out here today, I mean really there is no need for it."

Clarke whipped her head around as he finished his sentence. Knife still in hand she stalked over to Finn, poking him in the chest as she spoke.

"No need, really? Surely I'm not the only one who hears the screams of pain from our injured that lay in the shuttle. Or I am hearing things? Am I hearing things Finn?" She said her blue eyes growing ice cold as she spoke her tone implying pain if he answered wrong.

"Clarke they don't need help. We were sent here to survive. Only the strongest survive, you know that. They are weak if they can't handle a little pain."

"A little pain? Some of them had ENTIRE LIMBS CHOPPED OFF WITH DULL BLADES! And the part about only the strongest surviving, that's how it was on the Ark NOT how it is here on the ground. We take care of each other because we are all in this together FINN!" She screamed at him. Some of the birds in the surrounding areas flew off, startled by the sudden amount of noise.

"We aren't all in this together Clarke, and if you truly think that then you are the weak one. You are weak and pathetic! I bet you thought we were in this together Clarke, me and you. But were you wrong. I was using you to survive, to live but now it looks like you might just get me killed." Her eyes broke from their anger just long enough to see a flash off hurt run through them. Then the ice was back but stronger. She raised her right hand and gave him a right hook across the face, before raising her left and thrust the knife into his jacket. It didn't hit flesh but it went through the material and into the tree behind him. In his shock she grabbed his arms and pulled them around the tree before trying them together with a particularly thick vine.

Grabbing her brown bag she started to hike back up the hill throwing occasional rocks or branches when they got in her way. Just when she reached the top Finn's voice called to her.

"You can't do this, the grounders will find me if you leave me here Clarke!"

She looked at the ground a dark look overcoming her face.

"Then you were right. I will be the cause of your death. I just hope it's painful. Goodbye Finn."

"CLARKE!"

She just walked off knowing that the grounders would find him before anyone thought to look for him by the river. Tears slightly streamed down her cheeks as she entered camp and made her way to the only solid structure there, the shuttle. She set the bag somewhere she knew Octavia would find it before making it to her tent so she could cry in peace.

Later that night Clarke was still in her tent and hadn't come out for Dinner. Octavia looked around worried for her friend's health, Clarke always came out for dinner no matter what. It wasn't often they got food. As she made her way to Clarke's tent she thought about how she hadn't seen Finn at dinner either. She really hopped she wouldn't walk in on them doing the horizontal tango again. Shutters racked her skin as the memory flashed across her eyes.

She called out to Clarke but receiving no answer she decided it best to go in and check on her. When she went in she saw Clarke laying on the ground, tears staining her cheeks. Clarke glanced up at Octavia but didn't move.

"Hey Tavia."

"Clarke what's wrong? Is Finn okay."

"If the B%$* is I hope he won't be for long."

"Clarke what happened?"

"He used me"

"Clarke I'm so sorry."

"Stop saying that! Can you just leave me alone please?!"

"Yeah."

Clarke knew Octavia well enough to know she would go get someone that would help her. So she quietly snuck out of her tent to the part of the forest that was a clearing. It was near camp but hidden so she doubted the grounders knew about it. She stared at the stars are wondered which one was the Ark. She wiped away more tears that feel down her cheeks. Maybe Finn was right, was she weak? Yes.

"Hey Princess."

Bellamy's voice startled her from her thoughts as she looked over at him. He was slightly hidden in a shadow that was quickly disappearing as the luminescent plants started to come to life.

"Bellamy"

"You okay Princess?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Is that a trick question? You look beautiful but you look like a grounder just murdered your heart."

"Then I look like how I feel."

"Clarke you do realize that all the things that he said were lies."

"I know he never loved me."

"But that also means he lied when he was insulting you."

"He was righ…"

"No he wasn't princess."

"And how would you know and better yet why do you care?"

"I care because you are one of my people, you are one of the few people I can trust, I'm not letting spacewalker ruin it."

"Sure that's it."

"You're right that's not the real reason."

Clarke looked over at Bellamy, who was now sitting next to her. He stared into her eyes before kissing her sweetly.

"I care because you mean the Sun, the moon, the stars and the earth to me. You've always been there for me and for our people, and that's everything because we are all each other has. You are the most important thing in my life because you remind me that I don't have the weight of the world on my shoulders Clarke. You are strong and you are a leader and you're the person I care about so stop insulting yourself. "

She looked into his deep eyes before kissing him again. Then they watch the sunset fully as the cuddled beneath the returning stars and moon.

 **Thanks for reading please rate and review. Phoenix Trails.**


End file.
